totalsimsseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sims Big Brother 2
Sims Big Brother 2 is the second season of Total Sims Series. It consists 30 episodes with 16 players in the house. The host is Jakey and the prize is $1,000,000 once again. Alex- From season 1 total sims island and season 1 big brother, she returns back for another season! Alex is best friends with Ashley, Danny, and Mona. She made finals with Ashley and Danny but lost the battle due to Ashley winning the million dollar prize. Alex placed 3rd. She made jury. Andre- 24 years old, a newbie and Ariel's brother. Andre is a model and likes being a diva. He was in a relationship with Tiffany before he left the show. He placed 15th. Andre never made jury. Anthony- 19 years old, a newbie and Luke's brother. Anthony is a technician so he likes being smart. He placed 4th. Anthony made jury. Ashley- 20 years old, a newbie and Carmen's sister. Ashley is best friends with Alex, Danny, and Mona. She made finals with Alex and Danny and won the battle due to Ashley winning the million dollar prize. She placed 1st. Ashley is the true winner of season 2 sims big brother. Danielle- 17 years old, a newbie and both Amber and Julia's sister. Danielle is a hairstylist and likes fixing people's hairs. She is enemies with Alex most of the time. Its known that Danielle became the first house-guest evicted from the big brother house. She later returned back in the house but got evicted on the same week. She placed 17th and then 8th. Danielle made jury. Danny- 20 years old, a newbie. Danny is a student living in Texas. He is best friends with Alex, Ashley, and Mona. Dan has a crush on Mona but never mentioned to her. He made finals with Alex and Ashley but lost the battle due to Ashley winning the prize. Dan placed 2nd. He is runner-up of season 2 sims big brother. Dean- 25 years old, a newbie and Albert's brother. Dean is unemployed but likes having fun with people. He is friends with most of the guys around the house. Dean placed 6th. He made jury, Izzy- 20 years old, a newbie and Axle's brother. Izzy is a blogger and likes gossip. He got into a relationship with Jonathan and went far in the game together until Izzy was evicted on day 4. He placed 16th. Izzy never made jury. Jonathan- 16 years old and a newbie. Jonathan is a music and fashion designer so he likes making music while designing clothes. He got into a relationship with Izzy until day 4 Izzy was evicted from the house. Jonathan placed 7th. He made jury. Lily- 18 years old and a newbie. Lily is unemployed but likes to hang out and socialize with people. She is friends with Ray most of the time. Lily placed 9th. She made jury. Mike- From season 1 big brother, he returns back for another season! Mike is friends with Mona mostly. He placed 12th. Mike never made jury. Mona- From season 9 sabotage island and season 1 big brother, she returns back for another season! Mona is friends with Alex, Ashley, Danny, and Mike. She tried to make finals again but her plan failed. Mona placed 10th. She made jury. Ray- 18 years old and a newbie, Ray is a shop assistant so she likes to shop until she drops. She is friends with Lily but is a bit loner most of the time. Ray placed 11th. She made jury. Rookie- From season 1 big brother, he returns back for another season! He is friends with Mike most of the time. Rookie placed 5th. He made jury. Tiffany- 17 years old, a newbie and Caroline's sister. Tiffany is a student who lives in New York. She got into a relationship with Andre until he was evicted from the house on day 7. Tiffany placed 14th. She never made jury. Xion- 18 years old, a newbie and Yumi's sister. Xion is friends with most of the girls. She is the only goth in the house. Xion placed 13th. She never made jury.